Changing Shadows
by CaseyHoneyBun
Summary: What if Scarlett admitted to herself that she loved Rhett after the night of Ashley's surprise party? After Rhett leaves with Bonnie, Scarlett learns to face her feelings and learns her true feelings for Ashley, but is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Rhett and Bonnie have been gone for a month now and Scarlett felt as confused as every as to what had happened. How had they shared a night like that and Rhett could just leave?

The day after it took place Scarlett was completely embarrassed. She was embarrassed for the obvious reason of the power that overtook her and how chaotic the night had been. Embarrassed because of what she had done to lead Rhett to act like that. Oh how foolish she was to have hugged Ashley like that, especially to have gotten caught over something that had meant nothing other than friendship to her. There was no feelings that rushed through her when Ashley held her, nothing like the fire that she felt on her skin as Rhett gripped her that same night.

Then she was embarrassed because she had enjoyed that night, though she could barely admit it to herself, let alone ever to Rhett. He'd turned her world upside down, and then left her more confused than when he left Rough and Ready. And left her to work through the confusion on her own.

Maybe it was the night cap they had shared before that made her feel the way that she did. But that didn't make any sense. She had drank with Rhett and spent the night with him before. No, this was something different. She felt as if something had changed within her and she just needed to see him, to look into those dark pools behind his eyes and feel his touch once again.

Scarlett tried to distract herself. Thinking about Rhett would do her no good when he wasn't around, and nothing was going to change until he came back. She threw herself into the store, spending hours going over books and snapping at her employees. It seemed as though she was the only one who knew how to do anything properly. She was constantly just reminding the workers to dust, restock, and change prices. Once she came in late and realized they had even forgotten to change the sign to open! Thinking of the money lost just pushed her over the edge and she had a sharper tongue than usual all day.

The employees had heard the rumors, and knew of her husbands absence from the house. It further proved the fact to the misogynistic society that women needed their husbands to keep them sane.

Scarlett would often leave the store before lunch. She grew bored of doing the same thing over and over again and would finally give up even trying to create tasks for herself, which caused her mind to fall back to the one thing she had been trying to avoid thinking of.

After she left she would go home to have lunch with her children, who she desperately wished to spend more time with. She would often bite her tongue at some silly question posed by Ella that she longed to give a nasty response to. Or with Wade, she wished to shake him sometimes for his quietness and timidness around her. She knew she had often been harsh with the boy, but she had also saved him numerous times from the yankees and kept him safe at Tara during the end of the brutal war.

Scarlett didn't do either of these things and would force a smile towards her kids, but continuing to hope that her favorite child would come home soon and with her the husband that she'd come to realize she missed.

After lunch Scarlett would venture out to her mills. Her reasons for going had shifted so drastically in month. It was as if a veil had been lifted from her face, and although she loved seeing Ashley, her heart no longer leapt at the sight of him. She now came to the mill to seek a task to distract her mind once more. She would give polite conversation to Ashley, but would quickly end the conversation to scan the books and change the foolish mistakes that he had made.

In the beginning it had shocked her how little business sense Ashley held, but now she was used to looking for his mistakes and fixing them. A faint annoyance had started to build, and subconsciously the pedestal Ashley was on began to lower. As soon as the books were fixed Scarlett would leave, not feeling any need to hang around like she once had before.

Some days Scarlett couldn't bring herself to go to work, and she would sleep in and slowly get ready. On these days, though Scarlett couldn't figure out how, Melanie would appear. Melanie's kind heart, and maybe a little help from Mammy, let her know that Scarlett needed her. Scarlett would feel annoyed by Melanie's presence, scowling over the fact that she hadn't gone to work because she wanted to be alone. Though there was also the piece of her that was relieved when Melly would knock at the door. Her kind eyes and smile helped to pull Scarlett from her slump, even if it was just for a little bit.

It had been a long month, and the not knowing when Rhett would return made it that harder to bear. Day to day life became harder without him around. Every night she didn't think she'd be able to wake up and do it again. Somehow she did, although it was the hardest thing that she had ever done. Going on living life without him was harder than the days she would go without eating at Tara, harder than hearing Gerald talk about Ellen as if she was still alive, even hard than bringing all three of her children into the world.

She had been drinking more heavily as time went on. Her night cap had turned into caps. She hoped the more that she drank the less she would remember his face, but it always worked out the opposite. As the warmth and fuzzyness passed through her it seemed like the need for him grew. Enveloping her in such pain she could almost cry out his name.

She couldn't understand when this had happened. When did it become Rhett whose affection she craved, and Ashley become the one she regarded as merely a friend? Perhaps it was always there, but Rhett's passion for her the night of the birthday party finally pushed Ashley from her mind, this time for good.

Melanie began bringing Scarlett on housecalls with her. And Scarlett even began to appreciate them. The gossip and endless chatter helped to keep her mind off her own life's predicament. She began to look forward to these event, for they helped to ease the pain in her heart, even for such a short time.

One day Melly brought Scarlett to Maybelle's for a sewing circle and it was a larger crowd than usual. It seemed like everyone had been able to make it and the home was much louder than other times she had come.

Everything was going smoothly, and despite many of the women not talking to Scarlett directly, Melanie kept Scarlett in the conversation. It didn't take very long for her to loosen up and enjoy the time.

As they had been working diligently for quite sometime, Melanie got up to go get some refreshments and asked for Scarlett's help. It had become strangely quiet while they were out of the room, though neither girl thought very much of it. It wasn't until they started walking back and the whispers started to become audible.

"I heard Rhett took Bonnie and left her for good."

"Serves him right, did you here what she did to him when she was off 'working' at the mill?"

"She was always beneath him, good for Rhett finally getting some sense and getting out of there."

"But thanks to him now we're stuck with her."

"Maybe she'll finally go back to Tara and this town can be rid of her once and for all."

Tears began to prick at Scarlett's eyes as she stood in the hallway. Melanie gave her one glance and marched forward without any hesitation. "How dare you. All of you. Feeding into the rumors going around, is there really nothing better going on in your lives than to pick on a poor girl who's missing her husband and daughter? No I am not saying that because they deserted her, because they did not do that. Rhett loves Scarlett, and if it weren't for her work in Atlanta she would've gone with him. Rhett needed to bring little Bonnie to see his mother who has not had the opportunity we have in getting to know her. Instead of bringing her down, you should be proud of Scarlett's selflessness in seeing that Bonnie deserved to have that relationship with her Grandmother. Now we will be leaving." Melanie, quickly going pink with the attention having all been on her, though not regretting one sentence of what she said, grabbed Scarlett's arm and pulled her out of the hallway and out the door. It wasn't until they were halfway down the street when Melly stopped and looked at her. Scarlett had brought her emotions back in and tucked them away so that her face was solid as stone. Melanie just nodded at her and the continued walking back to Scarlett's, for Pork was not expecting to return to pick them up for at least a couple more hours.

Scarlett not only couldn't physically speak to Melanie, but she also didn't know what to say. She didn't tell her any of those things, not that any of them were true, but she also didn't know where Melly had come up with it all. Maybe this is what she had actually believed? Whatever the case, Scarlett wasn't going to push it. She was just finally thankful for having Melanie at her side and she realized how much she had taken for granted. Melanie had always been at her side, Scarlett's mind was just too clouded with images of Ashley to actually see it.

Once they were at her door, Melanie was about to turn and walk to her own house when Scarlett reached out and hugged her. She didn't know what she was doing until Melly was already in her arms. Thats when she started to cry. The sobs came over her so harshly she didn't know if she could ever stop. After a couple moments Melly pulled away, but kept one arm around Scarlett, and brought her inside. She got her ready for bed and got her settled under the covers. Though she was still crying, Scarlett's eyes began to get heavier and heavier and soon she had drifted off to sleep.

Melly pushed herself up and quietly exited the bedroom. Once downstairs she was confronted by Mammy.

"Miss Melly, how is the dear child?"

"She's finally asleep, and I hope she will sleep through the entire night. I hope for her to prolong remembering what had happened for as long as she can."

"Alright, I's make sure that nobody disturbs her, thank yous for being such a good friend to her."

Melly quickly realized that Mammy already knew. She had always known that the word of mouth ran fast, especially through the servants, but she didn't see how quickly until now. She thanked her and was quickly on her way. Melanie herself was exhausted. She was not used to confrontation like that, and it had taken the energy from her. As she walked back to her own home a couple of tears pricked at her eyes. She was so sad that her friendships had come to this, but she wasn't going to let them say those things about poor Scarlett. She knew what she had said about the reason Captain Butler left wasn't true, but she also knew that the women of Atlanta didn't need to know that and it was only between Scarlett and Rhett and nobody else.

Once home Melly looked at Beau and became very thankful for her simple life, wishing so much for her peace and happiness to spread and to find Scarlett up on the hill.

It wasn't long that it took for the women of the sewing circle to filter in and out seeking out Melanie to apologize for their earlier words. She told all of them that of course she would eventually forgive them, though not giving them a smile and they felt left out from the usual warmth brought on by Melanie's home, but it would take time for they had hurt her sister. She would quickly usher them out as soon as they had arrived.

That night Melanie quickly fell asleep after the draining day she had just endured.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, I'm sorry if this had been a boring chapter but I wanted to get out where Scarlett's emotions were before I bring Rhett back. Please comment, I love to hear feedback


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Scarlett woke and for once her head wasn't pounding. She remembered last night and realized that it was because she never had the chance to have a few drinks before bed. As she got up, she looked in the mirror and realized how puffy her eyes were. "Great," she thought, "I guess I won't be going to the store or mills today."

Just then she had a strange thought. She was disappointed at not being able to go to the stores, but was she upset about not going to the mills? Every time she went it was just a chore. She would have to solve every little mistake that Ashley made, plus she had to make smalltalk with him and bite back her annoyed retorts at him for his carelessness and lack of business sense.

"No, I don't feel upset. I feel relieved."

She began to wash her face, hoping for the water to help her eyes. Just then she felt her stomach flip. Luckily having not eaten dinner there was nothing to come up, though she instantly worried as to what was wrong. Because she hadn't drank anything last night it couldn't be from that, and she didn't feel sick in any other way. Although, perhaps she did feel a bit sluggish.

It was just then that her stomach flipped again and she felt the need to ring the bell for Mammy and crawl back into bed.

Mammy slowly opened the door, "Is you ready ter get ready for the day?" she asked.

"No Mammy, I actually rang because I'm feeling quite nauseous and was hoping that you could help me in some way.

Mammy trudged over feelings Scarlett's cheeks and forehead. "I's don' feel nuthing wrong with you, yous don' look pale and yous don' have a fever."

"But Mammy, there has to be something I ca-." Just then it waved over her again.

"I'll call for the Doctor."

Doctor Meade arrived and was gone shortly after giving Scarlett the shocking news. He quickly left, not wanting to deal with Mrs. Butler's wrath should it arrive.

After Dr. Meade left, Mammy sent Pork to go get Melly and she arrived quickly and gracefully. With a short hello to Mammy, Melly headed straight upstairs.

Melanie couldn't really see Scarlett. Except for the top of her head, everything else was covered up by the blankets. Melanie pulled a chair up and patted the top of her sister-in-law's head. "Scarlett darling, Mammy told me that Dr. Meade was here. Is everything alright?"

Scarlett slowly removed the blankets from over her face. She looked at Melanie for a moment, seeing in her face only love and support. There was a calm that fell over her as she looking into Melanie's eyes.

Scarlett soon looked down, unable to meet Melanie's eyes as she told her what the Doctor had said. Her cheeks became shade pinker than before as Scarlett mumbled, "he told me that I am with child." Then she started to cry. She felt as though that's all she ever did lately.

Scarlett wasn't sure how it had happened but she found herself in Melanie's arms, she was now sitting next to her in the bed.

"Oh Scarlett don't cry. Mr. Butler I'm sure will be home soon and you can share in this joyous news with him. Don't cry dear, this is a good thing. Just wait and see, it will all be wonderful.

Scarlett's tears slowly stopped and she found herself able to sit up on her own. "Thank you Melanie, I'm just so concerned. What if he doesn't come back in time?" Fear sparked in Scarlett's eyes as she finished the sentence.

Melanie stood up about to make her departure, "Oh hush now, he'll be back. After all he loves you so. He'll be back. Now get some rest, you had a long day yesterday and today was not much better. You and the child both need to rest." And with that Melanie left, after placing a kiss to Scarlett's forehead, leaving her to think about what she had just heard. Rhett loved her?

Once home, Melanie made a decision she didn't know if Scarlett would be happy about. She had known Rhett was in Charleston visiting his mother. She received word from him a couple weeks ago, asking how Scarlett was, but wishing her not to say anything of his inquisition.

This time Melanie didn't write of how strong Scarlett was, this time she decided to tell Mr. Butler the truth. Scarlett needed him, and needed him home now. Melly decided to add in there what had happened at the sewing circle, hoping it would strike a chord and help to sway Rhett into coming home, though she made sure to tell him to not say anything about it to Scarlett. She wrote the letter quickly and sent Uncle Peter right away to have it sent off.

She hoped it would get there quickly, for she didn't know how much longer Scarlett could handle Mr. Butler's absence.

Scarlett over the next week didn't leave the house much. Both Mammy and Melanie felt strongly that it was a bad idea and Scarlett, not wanting to fight it, gave in. Melly would often be over, for almost the entire day. She would bring Beau with her to play with the children while she would keep Scarlett company.

Scarlett was grateful for Melly's company, for it made the house feel less dark and empty.

Being confined to the house made Scarlett realize just how depressing the interior was. Using her store to her advantage she began to redecorate. Mammy and Melanie only said she shouldn't leave the house, which she wasn't. Though she knew they had really meant to rest, how was she supposed to just sit around all day everyday and let her mind just remember her lack of husband.

No she wouldn't do that. Within a couple days the whole house had transformed. She had turned the walls into pretty cream colors, and the furniture too became beautiful creams. She didn't touch Rhett's room, both because she thought he should make his choices for his room and it hurt too much to enter.

But soon the house was done and she felt empty inside once more. By the end of the week Scarlett wanted to scream, why must she always feel so alone?

She had been eating dinner in bed, trying to respect Mammy's wishes for her bed rest, but Friday night she needed to be up and at the table. She decided to have dinner with her children, ready to listen as intently as she could manage to their stories of the week.

"Mother?" asked Ella. "Can Beau come over every week? We had so much fun with him here."

As Scarlett was about to answer, she heard the front door open. She assumed it was probably Melanie, checking up on her again, though it didn't make sense at this time of night. But then she heard a little girl's laughter, and instantly recognized it as her youngest daughter's.

She turned around just as Bonnie ran through the doorway and jumped into Scarlett's arms, with Rhett close behind her. His face was completely smooth, as he looked at her she thought she might've see a flicker of something, but it was gone so quickly she thought she must've been mistaken. She smiled up at him but he averted her gaze and went straight to the children.

Mammy, having seen the way Bonnie leapt onto her mothers lap started to scold the girl, "Bonnie you must be more careful with your mother, for she-" but Scarlett cut her off with a sharp look. Confusion crossed Rhett's face, but he didn't ask any questions.

"Mommy, I missed you so much." Bonnie said as she hugged her mother around her neck. Scarlett's eyes started to prickle with tears threatening to spill and she told Bonnie how much she loved her.

A look of regret came over Rhett and he exited the room. Pain crept into Scarlett's heart as he left, but her attention was soon taken back to the child in her arms.

"Oh Mother I had so much fun though. Grandma was completely wonderful, I hope next time I visit you can come too! And guess what? Grandma helped me with my fear of the dark and I'm not afraid anymore. I even slept in my own room while I was there, you would've been so proud of me. Do you think I can sleep in the nursery now?"

Pride filled Scarlett's chest as she nodded and asked Mammy to find someone to move a bed now. She also had her grab some extra plates for dinner and Bonnie moved into her own chair.

After dinner, Scarlett tucked all three of her children into bed and read them a story. Once it was done she looked up to see Rhett watching her from the doorway. She smiled at him, then stood up to turn off the light. Feeling a sense of pride in her little girl for overcoming her fear.

Once out in the hallway she turned to Rhett, but wasn't sure what to say. Luckily he started. "I like what you did with the place, it feel very homey now. It's welcoming."

She looked up to see if there was any teasing in his eyes, but they only seemed to hold kindness. She looked down at her shoes and whispered her thanks, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well Scarlett, since the children are asleep I guess I'll be going out. Don't wait up." Just like that he was walking down the stairs.

"Wait Rhett, I have to tell you- never mind it can just wait until tomorrow." Scarlett didn't want it to seem like she was telling him of the pregnancy to try and get him to stay, though that's exactly what she wanted him to do.

He looked up at her, but too tired to try and figure out what was going on in her brain he shrugged and continued walking until the door was shut behind him. Once he was outside he stopped for a moment, wishing he hadn't chosen to leave, but he didn't know what to say and he had to get out of there. With that he continued to Belle's.

As soon as Rhett closed the door Scarlett grasped her chest and started to uncontrollably sob. He couldn't bear the thought of being with her so strongly that he had to leave the house as soon as his daughter was asleep.

Once Scarlett gathered herself she went downstairs for a drink. She hadn't had anything for a while, but she knew tonight she would need it.

Once she was on her third glass and her body felt warm and fuzzy, she decided to go upstairs. She was about to enter her room, but something pushed her to continue down the hallway.

She found herself at Rhett's door, and ended up pushing her way through. She hadn't gone in here in she didn't know how long, but she decided to go out onto his terrace and finish her drink. It was a beautiful night and the brightness of the moon helped her forget the empty feeling her husband caused her.

Once she finished her drink she stood up, ready to walk to her own room, but she stopped and looked at his bed. She thought to herself, "maybe I'll just lay on it for a moment." she hoped that it would make her feel close to him.

As she laid her head on the pillow his scent surrounded her. The first time in a month she felt totally relaxed, and before she remembered to get up to go to her own room she'd fallen asleep, still in her clothes from the day.

"Scarlett?" She began to flutter open her eyes, she looked around confused as to where she was until she saw Rhett's figure standing about her. Then last night came rushing back to her and she realized she was in his room. She blushed and refused to meet his gaze. "Scarlett what are you doing in here?"

He looked amused and a swell of anger came over her. But it disappeared quickly as her heart once again leapt in her chest as she looked into his eyes. "I-I-I," she stammered, "I must've fallen asleep here. I'm sorry, it wont happen again." She averted her gaze as she tried to walk out of the room.

He caught her arm as she walked by and pulled her in front of him. "Yes, but Scarlett. What were you doing in here to begin with?" She was worried he was angry, but as she looked at him it didn't seem like it.

"I decided to have my night cap on your terrace and," she didn't really know how to finish.

"You have your own terrace off your room," he said calmly. She wanted to leave but he still had a firm grasp on her arm.

"I just wanted to feel close to you," she whispered, refusing to meet his gaze. The shock of her statement caused his grip to loosen, which she took advantage of and made her exit.

She went quickly to her room and began to get ready for the day. After she'd changed and fixed her hair, she heard a light knock on the door and assumed it was Mammy with breakfast.

"Come in," she called. She turned around, but was shocked to see it was Rhett. He too had new clothes on.

"Last night you, you tried to tell me something, but I walked away. What was it?" She froze. How was she supposed to tell him? He'd obviously wanted to forget that night, choosing to leave the day after.

"Well," she began, "last week I wasn't feeling very well and Mammy ended up calling for Dr. Meade." She stopped and looked up at him, but his eyes urged her to go on, "well, he told me, um, he told me that-that I'm, well we, um, I'm with child." He froze.

Finally he collected himself and said, "I'm very sorry Scarlett, I know you didn't want any more children. That night was incredibly selfish of me." Was that shame on his face? Before Scarlett could figure it out he had turned around and was walking away.

She went after him, he was halfway down the stairs when she called to him, "Wait Rhett." He stopped and looked back up at her, but when she didn't say anything else he continued to the bottom, that was when she found her voice. "Rhett I," she began to go down the stairs as well, "Rhett I do want it. I want the baby. Our baby."

He turned to look at her but quickly his face changed to pure fear, she didn't understand why until all of the sudden she was falling. It seemed like time stood still and she just kept going, until she felt the floor beneath her and pains everywhere. Then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett was sitting on the floor in the hallway just staring at the closed door that lead to Scarlett's room. He could no longer hear the screams of pain coming from behind the door, but he was not sure if it had truly stopped or if the large amount of whiskey he had drank had closed off his sense of hearing.

Every once in a while Melanie would exit the bedroom to update him, last thing she said was that Scarlett was stable, but still in danger. This is all his fault, if he hadn't walked away from her after she had shared the news of the child with her, she would never have fallen while running after him.

Rhett thought back to that moment, as soon as his mind realized she was falling down the large staircase, he ran towards the last step from the door, but he did not reach her side until Scarlett had made impact with the solid ground.

Rhett thought he heard something. There was a faint voice pulling him from his daze. What was it? He was trying to listen through the alcohol in his body, and finally he understood. Scarlett was calling to him.

He stood up, difficultly, and as he tried to stand straight up, Melly opened the door. As he was about to rush in she quickly shut it behind her. "Rhett, Scarlett is calling for you. I just want to let you know that she's very confused. She thinks it's the night Atlanta burned, and she is calling for you to come save us. I tried to pull her from this moment but she just gets confused and cries, so please do try your best, but don't cause her any more stress." Melanie then stared at him, and quickly recognized by the lack of clarity in his eyes and the empty bottle on the floor that Rhett had no idea of what she had just said to him.

"Mammy!" Melanie yelled down the stairs, but still blocking Rhett's way into the room, "can you send up a large basket of rolls and lots of water!" Melly then looked pointedly at Rhett.

With tears in his eyes he sat back down. This was his fault. His fault that his wife was dying and his fault that he couldn't even be there next to her because he drank his shame.

Once Melanie got Rhett to a halfway sober point, she brought him into Scarlett's room and sat him on the chair next to her bed. Rhett quickly grabbed Scarlett's hand.

"Rhett?" her strangled voice broke through the eerie quietness that had fallen upon the room. Rhett jumped as the door shut, and quickly realized the Melly had left them alone. "Rhett? Is it you? Have you come to save us?"

"Yes- yes my pet, I am here. I am here to help you with whatever you need."

Scarlett's eyes were open, but Rhett could tell that she wasn't really seeing him, she was seeing something that was only available to her fevered mind. "We must save Melanie, she had the baby and she is so weak. I don't know what to do. Oh Rhett, please help me."

"I promise, I will help." He kissed Scarlett's hand, and then held it against his cheek, trying to warm it up for her fingertips were cold as ice.

"Oh Rhett, don't leave. I cannot go on alone, I haven't the strength. The war does not need you as much as I do, please don't leave." She started to crying, and pulled her hand from his grasp.

Rhett's eyes began to water as well. Clearly it was a theme for him to leave him whenever she needed him, and looking down at her poor broken body he felt so ashamed. He got up and left, unable to bear the weight of his conscience. He curse himself as he walked out the door, knowing he was again leaving her when she needed him most, but he couldn't force himself to stop walking.

Melanie heard Scarlett's door and went to the stairs fast enough to see Captain Butler disappearing into his own room. She felt a mixture of anger and pity towards him. She understood how hard this moment was for him, for he was at the risk of losing so much, but she also knew that his wife needed him. Rhett loves Scarlett, so why was it that he was unable to stand by her. What was the pain that these two felt that forced this sort of fear of being with one another.

Melly rushed into Scarlett's room to find her crying. "Oh Scarlett, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Oh Melanie, sweet Melly, he left me. He left us. Left us to fend for ourselves against the Yankees. You told me he loved me, but it isn't true. If it was true he'd protect us. He wouldn't have been able to bear leaving. He doesn't love me." Then Scarlett began to cry again. Melanie rubbed her head until finally Scarlett fell asleep.

Melanie too was tired, but she couldn't sleep now. She had to be sure Scarlett made it through the night, and pray for her fever to break. Scarlett is strong but between losing the baby and the fall, her body's strength was being tested. Melly needed to be there to help. The entire Butler family needed her and she was gonna be there for them.

Melly woke up and realized she had fallen asleep on the small lounge chair in the corner of Scarlett's room. She was about to get up to go check on her, but she realized she was not the only visitor in this room.

"Scarlett. Scarlett I'm so sorry." Melanie heard Rhett cry to Scarlett. Scarlett was not awake but Rhett continued to repeat himself.

Melanie couldn't decide what to do. She's sure Captain Butler didn't want her hearing this, but she also felt far too guilty to pretend that she was still asleep.

She was about to stand up when Rhett said something that made her freeze. "Scarlett it is all my fault. It is my fault that you fell down the stairs. Please don't leave me."

Melly was certain that Scarlett was fast asleep, with her body still fighting her high fever she would be unable to wake up and hear this, and even if she did her delirium would keep her from comprehending it all. But what did Rhett mean? It couldn't actually be his fault, she was almost certain of it. But then, why was he apologizing so profusely? Rhett's continued apologizing eventually pulled Melly back into her sleep, leaving her questions unanswered.

The first think Scarlett felt before even opening her eyes was pain everywhere. Her body felt as though there was a large stone pressing her down and she couldn't move anything. She slowly peered out from under her eyelashes and the strong sunlight through the window made her head throb. She quickly shut her eyes, and tried once more to open them. This time she was able to look around. Nobody was here. That couldn't be right, nobody would just leave her when she was clearly dying.

Finally the door creaked open and she saw her dear Melly step through. "Oh Scarlett, darling, you're awake. Doctor Meade told me that you should be up at any moment but I couldn't really believe him until I saw it for myself." Melanie came over and felt Scarlett's head and relief washed across her face, it was a normal temperature. The fever must've broken this morning when she had gone home to change.

Scarlett looked up at her friends face, as she remembered everything that had happened the previous morning, "Rhett?" That's the first thing Scarlett said, her only concern. Scarlett was sure the baby was gone, but Rhett had to be somewhere.

Pity flashed through Melanie's face making Scarlett's blood boil, but before Melly could open her mouth the speak Scarlett stopped her from saying the words that she didn't want to hear, "Never mind I am exhausted, we'll talk about it later." Scarlett didn't want to think about it yet, or maybe ever. Sleep was a much better option.

As Scarlett's eyes closed once more, Melanie had to almost keep herself from crying. How was she supposed to tell Scarlett that Rhett had slipped out of the house in the middle of the night and nobody knew for sure where he was. She was so unstable, any news could set back her recovery.

Melanie got up from beside the bed and went off to find Mammy. She had to tell her that her lamb had woken up and things were going to get better. Now if only Rhett would come home.

Rhett left the house as the sun was coming up that morning. The intent was to go to Bell's, but once he reached her house he couldn't bring himself to stop. He ended up continuing on and found himself outside of town. He stopped his horse as soon as he had found a vacant field with a low probability of anybody showing up nearby.

Rhett couldn't stop thinking of his wife, laying in agony in her bedroom. He knew that's where he should be. There was no part of him that was under the delusion that she didn't need him, although he was still questioning whether she wanted him there or not. He lost himself in his thoughts, and he was unable to make a decision on what he should do.

Waking with a jolt, Rhett looked up to see that it was already late afternoon. He hadn't brought any alcohol with him, assuming when he left he'd be at Bell's with more than he could imagine at his disposal, so as he slept he had finally sobered up.

With clarity that he hadn't had since Scarlett first fell, Rhett jumped up and ran to his horse. He needed to get back to his home and his wife. The selfishness that intoxication had given him was gone, and he knew that where he belonged was next to Scarlett, whether she wanted him there or not.


End file.
